Installation of carpet typically requires attachment of the carpet to a tack strip at one wall and then applying a stretching force to the opposite end of the carpet. Numerous devices have been developed during the past century to aid in carpet stretching. Two of the most common in use today include the Knee-Kicker device and the lever-operated hand stretcher supported by a telescoping tube. The Knee-Kicker device, while convenient for small areas and short runs of carpet, is physically demanding (and may also cause knee injury) and performs poorly for large rooms having long runs of carpet. The second type of stretcher, using a telescoping support with a hand-operated stretcher is aimed at avoiding the physical limitations of the Knee-Kicker. A typical telescoping support stretcher has a tubular assembly of concentric tubes, each inner tube being smaller than the preceding tube. Also typically, the tubes lock by a twist clamping device or snap-in device at the end of each telescoping section. This type of construction limits the usefulness of the extender. First, each telescoping section is a different diameter in order to allow one to fit inside the next. Although this size difference increases manufacturing and assembly costs, the main difficulty as noted by Sorensen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,238, is that at the desirable weights to match most carpeting jobs, the slender telescoping pole becomes too flexible for long stretches of carpet. This lack of strength and stability means that existing extendable supports are typically not adaptable to large installations. Likewise, the few heavy extendable supports are too heavy and unwieldy for the more usual smaller installations. No current art provides a stretcher support which has same-sized telescoping sections, and thereby equally strong sections, which may be used with more or fewer sections as necessary to match a particular job.